Esposa y Amante
by karolay28
Summary: -Edward tienes que elegir, habrán 10 mujeres, 5 pasarán primero, entre ellas elegirás a tu esposa.., luego entrarán 5 más, donde tienes que elegir …a tu amante…. Prólogo completo adentro!
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO: **

En la antigua Grecia era una tradición de la familia Cullen elegir a su esposa donde el hombre ya de 18 años tenía que elegir a su esposa entre cinco mujeres, donde entre ellas todas eran mujeres educadas para servir y solo ser una buena mujer con su cónyuge y dar un hijo solo uno. después entrarían 5 mujeres más, donde tendría que elegir a su amante, la mujer que desatra sus pasiones, la mujer que él tendría a su disposición cada vez que el quisiera y hacer con ella lo que quisiera hasta tener muchos más hijos.

* * *

**Esta es una historia no tannn larga, así que porfa un comentario si?**

**Review?**


	2. Elección

**Capítulo 1: Elección**

Edward Cullen estaba sentado en una fina silla esperando a su padre, sabía lo que pasaría este día preciado, su momento, que el elegiría.

La noche pasada había sido su cumpleaños 18 donde lo había celebrado cual la tradición lo dictaminaba, una fiesta por el día nuevo que le esperaba, sus hermanos, mejor dicho sus medio hermanos habían estado con él, cualquiera pensaría que los odiaba, pero no era así, los amaba igual que su madre de ellos, había sido la madre que él hubiera querido tener, Elizabeth, su madre nunca le quiso, además se lo decía cada vez que podía, se la vivía renegando de hasta ahora su marido y su hijo, Carlisle, su padre, no la podía dejar, porque Elizabeth le había dado un hijo varón, en la tradición decía de que si el hombre quería quedarse con su amante y dejar a su mujer, su hijo que obligado tenía que tener con su esposa, tenía que ser una niña.

Por supuesto él era un hombre que desde pequeño fue el más envidiado ya sea por su apellido y su belleza, todas la chicas quería llegar a conocerlo y tal vez aunque sea aspirar a ser su esposa, o aunque sea su amante.

Ahora Edward se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero que se podía esperar, era el día que el tenía que elegir a su esposa y… a su amante, claro si él quería no se encontraría con su amante, y respetar a su esposa, pero eso lo vería, la verdad todavía no entendía la tradición, Emmett y Alice, sus hermanos no tenía que hacerlo podían escoger al que quieran para ser felices, pero él elegiría.

-Hijo. Saludó su padre

-Padre.

-Espero que esté preparado, hoy es el día.

-Sí lo sé.

Carlisle lo llevó a su casa en playa, era grande y espaciosa. Lo llevó a una habitación, donde había antorchas prendidas dándole un toque espectral.

Las puertas eran abiertas y se escuchó pisadas.

En ese momento, Carlisle le susurró a su hijo:

-Edward tienes que elegir, habrán 10 mujeres, 5 pasarán primero, entre ellas elegirás a tu esposa.., luego entrarán 5 más, donde tienes que elegir a tu amante….

Con eso dicho él se fue por una puerta a la izquierdo y por la puerta derecha entraron cinco señoritas y se ubicaron frente a él.

Todas llevaban togas blancas muy bonitas, par él un lado cómico le salió, ya que parecían chicas que en ese momento se iban a casar, pero se dio cuenta de que una de ellas se iba a convertir en su esposa.

Las inspeccionó a todas con la mirada, todas lo miraban como queriendo decir _elígeme, elígeme. _pero una lo miraba más serena, era rubia con ojos azules, labios un poco rellenos, y para él le pareció muy bella, le sonrió y ella se sonrojó, le preguntó el nombre a todas pero memorizó el de la rubia, _Tanya_.

Y llamó a la puerta izquierda donde sabía que su padre estaba ahí, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza, Edwrad ya había elegido a su esposa.

Estaba encantado, estaba haciendo planes en su cabeza con la rubia, tal vez el no necesitara a la amante, Tanya parecía una chica buena.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y entraron 5 señoritas vestidas con tela casi transparente de color rojo, sus ojos fueron directamente a sus cuerpos, vaya pensó, tal vez si necesitaría a una amante, si bien había notado que Tanya tenía buen cuerpo, esas chicas tenía todo de todo, pero una de ellas le llamó más la atención, solo se le veían los ojos, ya que estaban cubiertas con la tela su boca y su cabello, había mucha tela así que no le vio completamente el rostro, pero sus ojos lo cautivaron, eran de un chocolate profundo, y muy bonito, y ella lo miró, sus miradas se conectaron, y sintió su mundo fuera de su cabeza, ella era, ella se convertiría en su amante, en ese momento deseó que ella hubiera estado entre las 5 chicas que antes habían estado ahí .

Les preguntó su nombre a cada una y recordó el nombre de la chica de bonitos ojos como el la bautizó, había olvidado el nombre de Tanya por completo hasta que ellas se fueron y su padre le preguntó a quien había elegido para su esposa y él le contestó, Tanya, y su amante, Bella como ella se lo había mencionado.

La elección estaba lista, se había elegido ya y Edward sabía que el día de mañana todo cambiaría iba anunciar su compromiso y a la vez Bella sabría que Edward Cullen la había elegido para él.

Esa noche Edward pensaba en Tanya y Bella, comparándolas, y durmiéndose, pensó en Bella, en pasión que él sentía por su ojos, no podía esperar para saber que había si sacara toda esa tela, pero sabía una cosa, Bella iba a ser…su amante

* * *

**Holaaa! jejeje bueno la ver dad ayer terminé el cap y lo iba a publicar el mañana pero vi sus comentarios chicas y me emocioné, les agradezco mucho ahora estoy haciendo el 2 cap y trataré de terminarlo antes, como verán el cap no es tannn largo, la verdad no me gustan que sean muy largos, me gusta como quedan y si sale largo sale así, actualizaré lo más pronto posible que puedo pero no cabe agradecer a todas las que comentaron pusieron en favorito y siguen la historia, , así que agradezco a :**

** Lady Angel Yue- Crepusculo-Total -Nadiia16 -dianamina martinez - abstractsilent -marieisahale-Luisamarie22 -Naklie Robsten-bar-Susana-XXXCULLEN -Mafe2404**

**Gracias chicas que disfruten el cap y me digan si les gustó o no ya saben sus comentarios me hacen feliz y dá mas ganas de publicar.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta mi facebook está en mi perfil.**

**BYE-BYE**

**Review?**


	3. Votos y Rituales

**Capítulo 2: Votos y Rituales**

Era el día donde Edward se casaría con Tanya, la ceremonia iba a ser como en una capilla hecha de piedras y llena de flores, todos estaban maravillados con la noticia de que Tanya sería la esposa de Edward, ella llevaba un vestido te telas suaves, era de color blanco, su cabello rubio y largo estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y una corona de flores la adornaba y la brisa primaveral de ese tiempo soplaba llenando de júbilo a las personas que la veían llevando una flor color carmín, yendo hasta Edward.

Él por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ritual de la noche, cuando miró a su ya en unos cuantos minutos sería su esposa, pensó que era Bellísima, pero a su mente vino una mujer de hermoso cuerpo y hermosos ojos, con eso una sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostro que para todo el mundo era una felicidad por hacer sus votos.

Los votos eran simples, solo él decía unas cuantas palabras que ella misma repetía y sellado por un beso, que para una inexperta Tanya fue sentir que un ángel la besaba, él por su parte había besado a muchas chicas y sintió incomodidad por el beso ya que Tanya no era buena en eso.

La ceremonia culminaba y todos iban a un salón a celebrar con frutas y bebidas, cantos y bailes de buena esperanza para los recién casados, a Tanya se le ponía la carne de gallina al terminar la fiesta ella sabía que tenía que entregarse a él.

Edward tenía un collar con un diamante brillante en el centro era precioso cualquier persona se sentiría atraída hacia tal joya

Estaba esperándola en una habitación con una ventana larga donde se oía la brisa de ese día.

Estaban marido y mujer, él le puso el collar, la respiración de Tanya empezó a ponerse más rápida, Edward empezó a despejarla de sus ropas, ella estaba desnuda, él se deshizo de sus prendas, las sábanas que formaban como una cama estaba esperándoles, y todo fue diferente.

.

Edward estaba acostado junto a Tanya que estaba dormida, eran ya las 12:00 de la noche, se paró y se puso sus ropas y salió con mucho cuidado, fue por un camino que lo llevaba a una casa no tan grande como en la que había estado y pasó ya que estaba abierta la puerta.

Carlisle lo esperaba junto a Bella que llevaba la misma ropa del día en que la conoció, todo tapada solo se veían sus ojos,

Edward juró que la protegería y la cuidaría, era su ritual, la cuidaría a pesar si no la necesitara.

Carlisle se fue, y ella lo llevó a una habitación donde había solo una ventana y una puerta y en el piso había sabanas haciendo casi como un nido, ella lo miró y él se quedó sin respiración.

El empezó a avanzar hacia ella pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho para que parara de acercarse y lo sentó en el piso, ella sacó la tela de su cabeza, dejando ver una melena de color castaño, casi como sus ojos, sacó la Tela que cubría buena parte de su rostro, era preciosa tenía los labio rojos, y sus pómulos estaban teñidos de un rosa muy bonito, y de un momento a otro y con tal rapidez se había sacado sus ropas que la cubrían, dejándola con los pechos descubiertos, pero su parte íntima estaba cubierta por una tela, pequeña muy pequeña, tenía un cuerpo tallado por los dioses, le habían regalado belleza.

Ella avanzó hacia él, su respiración del chico se volvió superficial, ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó, era un momento sublime, sus lenguas se conectaron y Edward sintió una pasión desmedida en ese momento, la tiró sobre las mantas y empezó a besar su mandíbula, bajando dejando una rastro de besos húmedos, cuando llegó a sus pechos Bella empezó a suspirar y gemir, él no tenía piedad con ella, chupaba y mordisqueaba sus senos, una mano bajó hasta la única tela que ella poseía en su cuerpo y empezó a tocarla ahí, ella empezó a gemir más fuerte, él bajó hasta su abdomen, su ombligo y llegó a sus muslo, besó, y empezó a besar sus pliegues, y a tocarlos con sus dedos, ella gemía fuerte, Edward tenía una erección dolorosa, necesitaba más contacto.

-Espera, Edward, lo llamó antes de su orgasmo.

Bella lo empujó, para atrás a él, y echado sobre las mantas.

Se sentó a horcadas de él y lo besó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándole el cabello, empezó a bajar sus manos y le sacó las prendas dejándola desnudo, él mantenía sus manos en su cintura de la chica, ella bajó por su cuello y lamió y chupó.

Bajó sus manos y tocó su erección y empezó a masajearla, a mover sus manos sobre él de arriba, abajo, él estaba apunto de venirse, cuando la chica se detuvo

-Estás listo.

-Sí no puedo esperar.

Ella ubicó su entrada sobre su erección, y bajó sobre él lentamente, disfrutándolo los dos, ella era virgen, le doló un poco pero no mucho, empezó a cabalgarlo, estaban los dos tan ensimismados, sentían una necesidad abrasadora, la pasión era mezclada con sus gemidos y jadeos, hasta el final, desatando el punto culmine, llevándolos a sentir gran placer y ganas de querer más.

Bella se acostó junto a él recostándose en su pecho, dibujando figuras invisibles en su pecho. Edward se levantó un poco y buscó a tientas la caja que estaba en una silla cercana, de ella sacó un hermoso collar de rubí, una piedra igual al que le había dado a Tanya, solo que con otra piedra, y eso no la hacía menos también era hermosa, pero más hermosa es la chica que está a mi lado, pensó él. Se lo puso en el cuello, y ella casi con los ojos cerrados lo besó, y se durmió, él también, ya de tantas cosas que había sentido, y como último pensamiento se llegó a la cabeza quien era mejor ¿Tanya? O ¿Bella?.

* * *

**HOLAAAA! :3 hoy domingo 27 de abril actualiceee, tuve un tiempo libre para escribir todo el capítulo y lo publiqué, estoy en exámenes :/ feo, pero tengo buenas noticias, ya que yo estoy estudiando ingles en las noches, me están dejando tres días sin clases así que tal vez en eso días lo escriba ya que también tengo exámenes esos días, pero igual seguiré actualizando, y otra buena noticia, bueno para mí salgo de vacaciones una semana del 9 de mayo.**

**Bueno ya a las que esperaron acá está el cap, quiero agradecer a:**

**Andre22-twi-Crepusculo-Total-Eliana Quinhonez-marieisahale-Naklie Robsten -Susana-XXXCULLEN -Guest -Suiza19 -Mafe2404 **

**Gracias por sus comentaros, por poner favorito y seguir la historia ;).**

**Review?**


	4. Prometer y Recordar

**Capítulo 3: Prometer y Recordar**

Tanya se había levantado, era una mañana donde la luz del sol no la acompañaba ni el canto de las aves escuchaba, el cielo era oscuro, después de una llovizna, y hacía frío, un día de primavera oscuro, pensó ella, ¡qué mal suerte tener este clima después de su boda!.

Se levantó y sintió un poco de dolor en sus partes íntimas, y se sonrojó al pensar lo que había pasado la noche pasada con su esposo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que él no había dormido con ella ya que su lado de su cama estaba como si hace tiempo hayan desaparecido de él, se sintió desolada, pero decidió olvidar sus problemas, su nana la había dado esa crianza, se acordó que desde los 10 años la empezaron a preparar para ser una de las chicas que Edward elegiría, pero también sabía que en otro lugar estarían preparando a la futura amante de él.

Le había su nana enseñado a comportarse y ser una dama, ser una mujer que Edward se sintiera orgulloso de presentar hacia sus amigos y familiares. También que no debía reaccionar mal si él no llegaba a ella o prefería estar con _la otra._

En ese momento tocaron a su puerto, despertándola de sus pensamientos, era Irina su nana.

-¡Oh, Irina!

-Tanya, querida, contrólate- Tanya estaba muy feliz de ver a su casi madre.

Se pusieron hablar de su boda, de Edward hasta que llegaron a la parte donde Irina quería llegar.

-Niña, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y me da mucha vergüenza preguntarte esto, ¿Lo hicieron?.

Tanya se sonrojó, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso quería oír estamos a tiempo de que tomes el té.

-¿El té?

-Niña tienes que atender tus deberes como esposa, y eso implica darle un hijo a tu esposo, pero recuerda que es lo que pasaría si es niña y tu esposo no quiere quedarse contigo.

Salió ella en ese momento a traer el té

Tanya recordó la conversación con su nana cuando esta le explicó al tradición de la familia Cullen.

-_solo podrás tener un hijo ya sea que él quiera quedarse contigo Tanya._

_-Pero no entiendo, ¿si él me deja, será porque no me quiere y prefiere estar con otra?_

_-No es muy fácil, si tú tienes un hijo hombre él se querrá contigo para siempre, porque es la obligación, y aunque tengas una niña él decide quedarse contigo solo podrán tener un hijo y él tendría aunque no quisiera un hijo varón con otra mujer, quien es su amante, que también es preparada como tú. Nada más que ellas no son preparadas para la sociedad solo para el placer._

Volvió a la realidad cuando su nana volvió en con una taza humeante, Tanya hiso una mueca no le gustaba beber cosas calientas y sabía que Irina se lo haría beber rápidamente.

-Toma, esto te ayuda a quedar embarazada más rápido, tienes que tomarlo cada día, ahora tómalo rápido que calentito es mejor.

Tanya empezó a tomarlo, quemándose la lengua que ya estaba acostumbrada de tanto tomar agua caliente, dejó la taza en las manos de Irina.

Irina la abrasó fuertemente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Tanya, te quiero. Adiós después nos vemos niña. Dejó un beso em su coronilla y se marchó.

Tanya estaba un poco calurosa por tomar el té caliente, así que decidió salir un rato al bosque para despejarse. Estaba saliendo de la casa cuando se topó con él…

.

Edward empezó a sentir caricias en sus brazos que pasaron a su cuello, luego a su barbilla, pasando por sus labios, y sintió una agitación encima de él, ella siguió tocando todo su rostro, hasta que él abrió sus ojos, se miraron un momento, y ella posó sus labios en los de él, él la agarró el cuello, fue bajando sus brazos hasta su espalda desnuda y empezó a acariciarla hasta llegar a su cintura y apretarla contra él, y su erección.

Ella por su parte seguía besándolo tocándolo, y sintió chocar su cuerpo contra él, los dos estaban necesitados, pero ya era de mañana y él tenía que irse.

Con su respiración agitada estaba ella- Tienes que irte- él por su parte empezó a masajear los pechos de la chica.

_-_No, no tengo que hacerlo.

Empezó a chupar sus pechos, a mordisquear, y bajó su mano hasta su intimidad y empezó a embestirla con sus dedos, ella gemía, pero sabía que él tenía que para tenía que irse, era el día después de su boda y él tenía que hablar con su padre.

-Para Edward, por favor- en la dejó con un gruñido.

-Está bien.

Se paró desnudo frente a ella. Y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Me ayudas a vestirme.

Ella le sonrió y se paró de un salto dejándose toda desnuda y Edward se quedó sin reparación ella lo iba a vestir así, desnuda.

Ella se agachó y él vio su cuerpo se sintió más duro todavía, quería hacerla suya de nuevo, ella recogió la ropa de él, y le fue poniendo ropa, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, seduciéndolo.

Él estaba agitado, ella era una bruja, por hacerle eso. Le había hechizado.

Él estaba ya vestido ye ella seguía desnuda. Edward sabía que tenía que irse, pero tener la a ella le daba ganas de desaparecer el mundo y estar él y ella juntos, aunque sea por un día, pero sabía que no podría saciarse nunca de ella.

Él ay se iba cuando Bella, lo tomó el rostro mirándolo, sus ojos se encontraron, parecía que se habían conectado, ella lo besó, fuerte haciéndolos sentir un sinfín de emociones.

-Vuelve a mí- le susurró Bella.

-Lo haré- le contestó.

No era una despedida era una promesa de que se volverían a ver.

.

-¡_Tanya!_

_-¡A que no me alcanzas!- ella corrió riéndose y que no la alcanzara, pero él era más rápido, y la abrasó de espalda, los dos trastabillaron en ese momento y cayeron bajo el pasto, se rieron los dos con tal complicidad que parecían dos chicos muy enamorados, y a eso se le retribuyó, el beso que se dieron; el beso era tierno y dócil, tratando de demostrar amor, amor que ella no le podría dar en un futura y ella no le había dicho._

_-¡Hay querida cuán rápido corres!- le dijo con sarcasmo el chico. Ella por su parte infló sus mejillas, y le dio un golpe en el hombro- ¡Auch!_

_-No me molestes._

_\- Sí bueno para eso vivo. Se rieron un rato más, y luego se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella._

_El Sol estaba cayendo y los rayos anaranjados iluminaban el rostro de la chica, se sentía feliz, él dejó un beso en su mejilla- Recuerda que te quiero- y le dio un beso en los labios._

Tanya reaccionó, cuando sintió los mismos labios contra los de ella.

Y justo en ese preciso instante una persona los veía a lo lejos, planeando un escándalo, que arrastraría a las personas que tanto odiaba.

* * *

**Ven Chicas yo prometí, que actualizaría y aquí está espero les haya gustado, me emociono cada vez que leo sus reviews y claro ya saben el cap de hoy se ha tratado un poquitín más de Tanya, porque no hay que olvidarnos de ella, también es un personaje importante en la historia **

**Y¿quién adivina quién es el chico y el o ella que los está viendo?, si dicen les daré un adelanto de lo que pasará en el cap. **

**La actualización será la otra semana pero si se puede el sábado o Domingo ;).**

**Quiero agradecer a las que han dejado comentarios:**

**marieisahale -Suiza19-Annie Pattinson -Nadiia16-Naklie Robsten-Andrea 15 de Cullen-Andre22-twi-Mafe2404 -Ferrer Nueva.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas me hace sentir mejor.**

**Review?**


	5. Jurar a destruir

**Capítulo 4: Jurar a destruir**

_Bella y Jacob, jugaban afuera de la casa de trabajo del padre de Jacob, a él le gustaba andar con Bella, y llevarla a "conocer" toda la ciudad, ya que ella solo tenía a su mamá que la cuidaba y siempre trabajaba y no le podía llevar a pasear._

_Su papá de él trabajaba para la familia Cullen y se encargaba de contabilizar la mercancía que llegaba, a veces él había visto a Carlisle Cullen venir como iba todo, sentía gran admiración por él, era el dueño de una gran villa, era el dueño de muchas propiedades, pero siempre fue amable con todos._

_Era uno de esos o días donde se sentía el sol recién salido después de una gran llovizna, y él y Bella les gustaban chapotear por los charcos de agua, estaban jugando por todo ese lugar, Bella iba más adelante que él, corriendo y riendo, cuando vio a Carlisle Cullen venir en la misma dirección que ella, y o le pudo advertir cuando ella se chocó contra las piernas del señor, ella se cayó de espaldas, y vio la preocupación den el rostro del hombre, vio como la cargaba y la llevaba cerca a la posada donde curaban a los enfermos, porque a bella le salía sangre de su cabeza._

_Jacob todavía no reaccionaba, pero en ese momento saltó corriendo para ver a su amiga, estuvo a su lado como también Carlisle, llegó a la noche y su papá lo llevó a su casa pero haciéndole prometer a Carlisle que la llevaría a su casa._

_Cuando fue en la mañana, Bella ya no estaba ahí, "el señor la llevó cumplió su promesa" pensó y se dirigió a la casa de ella que estaba un poco lejos, jadeando de tanto correr para llegar más rápido, tocó al puerta y abrió la madre de Bella, se sorprendió ya que ella nunca se encontraba cuando él iba a recogerla para llevarla a su casa, ella lo dejó pasar ya que él se presentó como un amigo de su hija y que estaba preocupado por ella._

_Bella estaba en su lecho, leyendo unos escritos, "¿qué serán?", pensó él._

_-Belli- la llamó por su pequeño sobrenombre que él la había puesto, ella se desconectó de su lectura y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa, esa a las que a Jacob le gustaba, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo._

_-Hola Jaco-, saludó ella, él se sorprendió normalmente ella lo llamaba "Jake" o "Jakie" o a veces para molestarlo "tortuga"._

_-¿Estas bien Bella?, parecías muy mal ayer._

_-Sí, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si no fuera por el señor Cullen._

_-Yo le pedí que te trajera Bella, estuve toda la noche pensando en ti._

_Él estaba cerca de ella, a su la do, y ella lo abrazó._

_-Gracias, Jake- le susurró en su oído._

_La madre de Bella, llegó y dijo que Bella tenía que practicar y él tenía que irse. Jacob se quedó con la pregunta "¿Practicar?"._

_Desde ese momento y ese día nada fue igual, Bella siempre estaba con su madre, ella ya no iba a trabajar en el mercado como todos los días se quedaba ahora siempre con Bella, a "practicar", Bella ya no salía a jugar con ´le, casi apenas le hablaba, y siempre que iba a visitarle, siempre la encontraba leyendo. _

_Había visto ir al señor Cullen, una vez al mes, siempre. _

_Jacob no sabía lo que pasaba, pero solos sabía que le enfurecía que alejaran a Bella de él, ella era su amiga y sentía que la quería demasiado, y ahora que ya no estaba con él, le entristecía y a la vez se enojaba por hacerle eso._

_Un día fue a la casa de ella pero no tocó, para entrar se escondió para ver por la ventana y ver lo que hacían Bella y su mamá._

_Bella se paraba frente a su madre, y su mamá ponía una de sus manos encima de su cabeza de ella, Bella se paraba en puntas para tratar de alcanzarla, el mismo ejercicio lo repetía muchas veces, luego se ponía delante de la pared, dejando dos pasos, y movía su torso, muchas veces, luego hacía flexiones, se doblaba, eso a Jacob le parecía absurdo, al final su mamá la sentaba y le daba un poco de comer y luego le daba a leer muchos escritos._

_Con los años, él iba todos los días a verla, claro desde atrás de sus ventanas, veía que con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que los ejercicios que hacía, aumentaban de dificultad, eran más difíciles a sus ojos._

_Un día se enteró, de lo que él nunca debió saber, Bella estaba practicando… para ser la amante de Edward Cullen, lo había visto a él, después de enterarse por medio de unas viejas chismosas, parecía a la vista un chico guapo y galante que se ganaba más de un suspiro cada vez que paseaba por las calles_

_Le caía mal, sin conocerlo._

_Así fue como empezó a odiar a la familia Cullen, se juró que los destruiría y empezaría con la madre Elizabeth Cullen y acabaría con Edward, claro quedándose con Bella._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Edward fue a hablar con su padre esa mañana, estaban haciendo un negocio para transportar telas y alimentos a otras aldeas más alejadas de los lugares donde las llevaban. Era la tarde, tenía que comer algo así que decidió ir a donde estaba su esposa Tanya, llegó a la casa.

-Edward que bueno verte.

\- Sí es un placer, Tanya- le sonrió.

-Quieres cenar- le preguntó, Edward notó que ella estaba nerviosa.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Cenaron hablando de un poco y conociéndose. Cuando les sirvieron un poco de té a cada uno, vio que a ella le daban otro tipo de sustancia, y vio como lo tomaba y hacía muecas raras, se olía que no era agradable al gusto.

Decidieron salir al pueblo a caminar.

Escucharon arpas y cantos en plaza del pueblo y Tanya lo convenció para sentarse a ver lo que pasaba.

La canción narraba una historia, "la princesa", que hablaba de una chica que tenía que ser reina algún día y tenía casarse con algún príncipe, pero ella se había enamorado de un vendedor de frutos, así que escapó de casa y huyeron juntos, se casaron en secreto, y a los pocos días el padre de la chica de tanto buscarla la encontró y quiso matar al hombre pero en vez de matar al chico mató a su hija que se había atravesado entre ellos, el joven al ver a su nada muerta se suicidó frente al padre de la chica.

Algunas personas estaban lacrimógenas por la trágica historia, Edward y Tanya decidieron dejar el parque y caminar hasta su casa cuando un joven alto y de buen porte se paró frente a ellos. Se presentó.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Garrett.

Tanya se asustó por lo que pasaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Jacob, querido llegaste- sonrió la mujer, habiéndole ver algunas pocas arrugas que adornaban su rostro.

-No te faltaría, Lizzie.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa :3 chicas actualicé!, personenme por la tardanza pero la seman pasada terminé mis exámenes, y estoy de vacaciones, y son pocas las veecs que ntro a la computadora estos días, la otra seman vuelve ala normalidad xD**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**nikyta-Andrea 15 de Cullen-Nadiia16 -Naklie Robsten -Melania-Ferrer Nueva-Dreta Cullen-marieisahale-Mafe2404 -carocomepanqueques-nafcullen **

**Gracias chicas por sus reviews, gracias a las que siguen y ponen en favorito la historia ;)**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Review?**


	6. Planes

**Capítulo 5: Planes**

Tanya sentía que se iba a desmayar en estos momentos, después de que Garrett les hablara en la calle, él y Edward se conocieron, y Edward lo había llevado a su casa para hablar de negocios.

Tanya sabía que él solo lo hacía para estar más cerca de ella, cuando ella le había pedido que se alejara cuando la besó en la mañana, pero él por supuesto no lo aceptaba y estaba hablando con Edward para hacer "negocios". No tenía que Garrett tuviera algo que ver con el mercadeo y cosas como esa.

-Señora, el señor me ha pedido que le avise que van a cenar con su invitado.- Le dijo una de las mujeres que trabajaban en su casa

\- Por supuesto en unos momentos voy para allá.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde iban a comer todo estaba servido. Y Edward y Garrett estaban sentados uno frente a otro, hablando.

-Buenas noches

-Tanya querida ven siéntate- le habló Edward.

Cenaron en silencio y a veces los hombres hablaban y ella recibía miradas llenas de amor y lujuria por parte de Garrett.

Tenía miedo que Edward supiera que no fue buena para ser su esposa eso será su pecado a ver aceptado.

Si sus padres nunca hubieran aceptado y ella no a ver puesto tanta atención a las clases de Irina, ella hubiera tenido una vida normal, sin tomar ese té que el sabía asqueroso y esperara que surtiera efecto y estuviera embarazada.

La cena terminó y el invitado se despidió de un abrazo de Edward y Un beso en la mejilla de Tanya.

-Es un buen hombre me cae bien- mencionó Edward

\- Si, lo es- apenas pudo responder Tanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba echado junto a Tanya después de haber estado con ella íntimamente otra vez, pero no le salía de la cabeza la imagen de Bella desnuda frente a él, se la imaginaba siendo suya nuevamente, y a la vez se daba asco e pensar eso al estar junto a su esposa, pero necesitaba verla, y a iba a ver.

Salió de su habitación, y salió de la casa, no era tan tarde eran las 10 de la noche, la casa donde Bella se encontraba estaba cerca de la de él y Tanya, que ironía pensó, ellas Vivian muy cerca.

Las antorchas estaban prendidas y tocó la puerta, lo recibió una mujer tapada como Bella cuando la conoció y le dijo que avisara a Bella que estaba esperándola.

Ella le contestó que ella loe esperaba en su habitación.

Abrió la puerta rápido, con desesperación, por verla.

Ella lo esperaba desnuda frente a la puerta y él se sintió aliviado cuando la vio, avanzó hacia ella como un felino persiguiendo a su presa. Se abalanzó hacia sus labios, besándola con fervor. Sus manos iban de un lado a otro, empezó a mover sus dedos hacia su cuello, y bajando sus labios hacia él.

Sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo arrancándole bajos gemidos, la lengua del chico se aventuró más y bajó desde el cuello de la chica hacia el pezón derecho de ella, besando y chupando uno de sus senos, dirigió su mano al centro d ella, y empezó a acariciarla, los gemidos y gimoteos aumentaron de intensidad, él estaba muy desesperado, así, que la hecho sobre la cama, y empezó abajar sus labios, a su estómago, ombligo, y más abajo cuando llegó a sus pliegues, besó esa parte, Bella, gemía alto y proclamaba su nombre.

Edward sentía un placer mencionable solo con verla y oírla, sentir que su mundo se caía y se construía nuevamente y ella era la dueña de eso, ella tenía el poder de hacer que él dejara de querer de vivir.

Bella exclamó su nombre cuando se sintió explotar, y en un rápido movimiento lo tumbó abajo de ella de modo que ella estaba sentada entre sus piernas, lo desvistió rápido, besó y mordió su mandíbula mientras su mano exploró su zona baja tocando sus testículos, y moviendo su mano arriba y baja en su glande, Edward gemía, rápido, se sentía desfallecer.

Sus movimientos fueron cesados cuando el explotó derramando su semilla en sus manos.

Él la agarró de las caderas la puso debajo de él, y la penetró en una sola estocada.

En ese momento fue como si dos almas se encontraron nuevamente, no hubo palabras que ellos dijeran, solo los sentimientos mandaban, y mientras Edward y Bella convulsionaban bajo el poder del orgasmo los dos sintieron que se pertenecían, pero cada uno tenía una Obligación y su meta y eran opuestas y tendrían que esperar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Antes de caer rendidos bajo los brazos de Morfeo, cada uno pensó.

-¿Cómo una chica que apenas conozco, me hace sentir así?

-Tengo que ser fuerte y siempre cumplir a lo que me enseñaron así pasar mis sentimientos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otro lugar dos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente, tratando de saber que era lo que pensaban cada uno.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo Jacob, porque quieres vengarte de ellos.

-No tiene por que entender, solos siéntete agradecido que la mujercita se irá contigo y no botada por ahí cuando complete mi venganza.

-Está bien, pero todavía no entiendo porque tienes que ser el amante de al esposa del señor Cullen.

-es fácil, al os esposas no pueden tener a alguien eso será deshonrar a los votos que prometió cumplir, y yo entro ahí, saldrá a la luz y el apellido Cullen estará manchado, y seguiremos con la esposita de Cullen hijo, y ahí entras tú, y así Bella estar libre de ese animal, y estaremos juntos por siempre- Garrett se mantenía callado mientras el hombre frente a él hablaba, le parecía un obre que era capaza de todo para cometer lo que quería, y sabía que podía- A menos que…

\- ¿A menos que?

-A menos que tu ex noviecita ya hora esposa de Cullen hijo esté ya esperando un hijo, eso alargaría mi venganza- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero eso no lo sabemos- Dijo con actitud renuente Garrett, nos e podía imaginar a Tanya embarazada de otro.

-Lo más seguro es que esté tomándose esa estúpida hierva para quedar más rápido en cinta, así que solo nos queda esperar.

Y lo sabían, solo sabían que el tiempo no sería un inconveniente.

* * *

**Holaaa :3 Volvíí, nuevo cap, espero les guste, me demoré un rato en hacerlo, se me borró una vez así que xc tuve que volver a hacerlo, pero aquí está.**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Nadiia16 - marieisahale -purpleshinesalvatore- nikyta- lt pera.**

**Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegra que hayan comentado, me dá gaans de escribir más ;).**

**Gracias espero comentenn xD.**

**REVIEW?**


	7. Noticia

**Capítulo 6: Noticia**

Sentía unas caricias suaves en su rostro, era angelical despertar así, él ya se había decidido, era mucho lo que pensó pero valía loa pena, deseaba a Bella y la tendría para siempre junto a él.

-Tienes algo con tocarme ¿no es así?

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió junto a su piel.

-Puede ser, tu piel es muy suave y me encanta.

Sonrió con sus palabras, ella siempre se lo decía, en todo el mes que había pasado.

Había pasado un mes, donde se había casado y tenía a esta hermosa chica cuando quisiera. Aunque se había dado cuenta que pasaba todas las noches con ella, y los días que no tenái nada que hacer también. No sabía lo que estaba habiendo con Tanya, era como si ella no importara, no al había tocado íntimamente desde ese último día.

Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Bella le avisó que hoy tenía trabajo que tenía que hacer. A ella le contaba su día y confiaba y hablaban demasiado no solo era sexo era más que eso.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, se despidió de ella para volver en la noche.

Fue a su lugar de trabajo y ver las cuentas del mercado, y como sus productos se distribuían pro muchas partes de Grecia. Él estaba encargado del negocio familiar, porque su padre se había ido de vacaciones con Esme a visitar a sus hijos y hermanos de él que s e encontraban en otra ciudad.

Estaba viendo cuentas, cuando le avisaron que Garrett lo estaba esperando.

Garrett, se había vuelto un gran amigo y se había ganado su confianza.

-Hola Garrett.

-Hola Edward ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, que te trae por aquí amigo.

-Nada solo quería visitarte, e invitarte a cenar.

-Podemos ir a mi casa después del trabajo, ahí cenamos.

-Está bien, así quedamos. Te espero hasta más tarde.

A las 6 p.m. llegaron a la casa de Edward.

Las criadas lo miraban a él con una sonrisa como si supieran algo que él no, se le hacía incómodo.

Él mandó llamar a Tanya.

Ella bajó junto con Irina, que al ver a Garrett, su mirada se oscureció de odio, solo Garrett lo notó.

-Buenas noches- saludaron ellas.

-se sentaron y empezó la cena, nadie hablaba, solo a veces Edward y Garrett.

Pasaron al salón principal.

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo- le dijo Tanya

-Me lo puedes decir.

-A solas.

\- Tanya soy como tu madre y sé lo que vas a decir, así que puedes hablar, solo que el señor se vaya.

-Garrett también se puede quedar Irina- habló Edward

Con las mejillas rosadas, y nerviosa por lo que iba a decir y que Garrett escuchara- Estoy embarazada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Bella estaba esperando toda la noche pero él no llegó, nos sabía que pensar, un millón de pensamientos la abordaban, desde que ya no la deseaba hasta que no volvería a ella.

Le aterraba la idea de que él no volviera, sentía pánico y su corazón se oprimía, no quería aceptarlo, pero se había enamorado de él.

Ella no era despiadada ni nada de eso pero le habían dado la misión de solo satisfacer a Edward.

Sabía que podía quedarse con él si él también se enamorara de él pero no podía pensar en destruir una familia que ella siempre soñó.

Ella ya lo sabía Tanya estaba esperando un hijo de Edward y probablemente ya se lo había dicho. Pero era egoísta que quería que Edward volviera ella, en todo este mes había sido maravilloso, él la iba a ver todos los días hablaban, se contaban cosas hasta en uno de los caprichos de Edward bailaron en el cuarto, pero más que todo habían estado juntos, ella se cuidaba tomaba una hierba que la ayudaba para no quedar embarazada hasta que él quisiera.

Pensar en hijos era un sueño para ella, pero sabía que los tendría si alguna vez Edward le dijera que los quería con ella, solo le quedaba esperar.

Derramando lágrimas se echó a la cama, ya era muy tarde para que Edward llegase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba tomando un trago solo, no se esperaba eso, no se esperaba que Tanya estuviera embarazada, y menos ahora que se estaba cuestionando su vida y con quien quedarse,_ Bella, _era lo único que de su mente salía, necesita verla, sentir que ella era suya y no la iba perder, quería que Bella fuera suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Estaba en la casa en su salón personal.

Fue a la recámara principal, Tanya dormía, la miró era bonita no lo podía negar pero Bella le gustaba más, solo pensaba en que su hijo estaba dentro de su esposa.

Salió de la casa, solo quería llegar a la casa de Bella, ya era muy tarde y él iba andando solo y medio borracho, así que los ladrones no dudaron en aparecer, lo golpearon para dejarlo tirado en la calle, se llevaron el poco de dinero que llevaba no mucho pero igual se lo llevaron, no le importaba solo era un poco.

Se paró con dolor, y caminó lo poco que quedaba por llegar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Se oyó un ruido sordo y su puerta se abrió, era muy tarde, se paró de la cama y se petrificó a al ver a Edward, él llegó a su lado y la besó como si fuera el último día de su vida.

* * *

**Hola! :3 estoy viva! xD **

**Pedón por no actualizar antes pero e estado llena de tareas y algunos problemas pero me tomé el tiempo de escribir la historia :D**

**Gracias a las chicas que comentan :* :**

**Nadiia16 - DANI DA - nafcullen - marieisahale - pera l.t - nikyta - Mafe2404**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad, besoss :*. Gracias a todos lo que leen.**

**REVIEW?**


	8. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 7: Sentimientos **

Bella y Edward estaban echados en la cama, después de a ver estado teniendo una ronda de sexo, se sentían exhausto, con movimientos suaves que iban en círculos él le acariciaba la espalda, ella solo estaba echada en su pecho disfrutando de la sensación de sentirlo con ella.

Se miraron a los ojos después de un momento, Sus miradas decían muchas cosas, necesitaban hablar.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Te prometí que vendría Bella. Además _me gusta estar contigo- _lo que le dijo le hizo alborotar sus sentimientos_. Tal vez…_tendrían una oportunidad

-¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

-Sí- le dijo con convicción.

-Sé porque llegaste a estas horas Edward, y sé que no debo ni hacerte ningún reclamo, pero esta sensación no me deja y es tan difícil que no sé si podré callarlo- le dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

Él sabía que ella estaba abriendo su corazón, y era difícil para ella ya que había sabido como había sido enseñada para cumplir el papel que cumplía.

_Guarda tus emociones_

Eso era lo que le habían enseñado ser una estatua en sentimientos no sentir nada pero ellos sabían que el destino les deparaba esto.

-Te quiero Edward.

Ese fue el momento donde era su oportunidad, no era la pena ni la maldad lo que le llevó decir también las mismas palabras.

-También te quiero Bella.

Ella dejó de respirar cuando él pronunció esas palabras tan añoradas par ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward despertó sintiéndose pleno y lleno de alegría, se desperezó y llevó una de sus manos a lado opuesto de la cama, ella no se encontraba, por un momento se sintió mal como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-Hola- fue su susurro de ella que lo acompañaba una sonrisa.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla con una mesa que estaba en la gran habitación, la luz del día reflejaba que era más de mediodía, ella tomaba un té humeante, por alguna razón el té le recordó a lo que tomaba Tanya.

-Hola- le dirigió una sonrisa, se enderezó y se sentó en la cama puso unos de sus ropajes que estaban cerca y fue hacia ella. Y le plantó un beso, cariñoso, era suave y bonito, en poco tiempo el beso se convirtió más pasional, entreabrió sus labios y sus lenguas se juntaron e hicieron colisión, él bajó una de sus manos hacia su cintura y la paró de su asiento, los dos estaban parados en medio de la habitación, él llevó una de sus manos a sus muslos y empezó a acariciar esa parte tan delicada d ella, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, sus besos bajaron hacia su cuello, chupándole y dejándola una marca.

Sacó su ropa rápidamente y empezó masajear uno de sus pezones, caricias suaves y fuertes en dos partes sensibles de ella, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su orgasmo estallo, y él la besó, demostrándole cuanto la quería.

La vistió y le dio un pequeño sentaron en la mesa. Su confianza había aumentado con sus confesiones, los dos sabías una cosa se _querían._

Ella terminó ese té que estaba tomando antes, le iba a preguntar sobre se té ya que le parecía raro que se pareciera al que vio una vez tomar a Tanya.

Una chica del servicio tocó la puerta avisándole que el Señor Cullen, había venido a buscarlo.

Con suspiros de derrota al tener que irse se despidió de ella, con la misma promesa: _Regresar_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella había salido después de que Edward se fuera, no sabía que pensar de sus sentimientos por él, él le había dicho que la quería ella también pero le daba miedo perderle.

Había llegado a la pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca de su ahora_ hogar, _recordó como vivía antes y como vivía ahora, era raro ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, y desde que Carlisle Cullen la conoció de pequeña y pensó que podría llegar a ser una buena a amante para seguir con su tradición, su vida había cambiado, su madre se quedaba con ella a enseñarle como debía ser su trabajo si la elegían, desde hacer ejercicios y hasta leer muchos escritos había cambiado su vida en esos tiempos y e había olvidado de su mejor amigo: _Jacob_

Le dolió a verlo dejado pero nos e arrepentía de nada, todo lo que le enseñaron lo que hizo y pasó la llevó a estar con Edward.

Los niños jugaban en esa pequeña plaza, ella caminaba sonriendo viendo a los niños correr y reír, _un bebé,_ pensó, sería difícil pero si Edward quisiera ellos tendrían un hijo, pero eso era difícil en a situación que estaban, Tanya iba a tener un hijo de Edward, ojalá fuese _niña _su hija pensó, así ella y Edward tendrían un hijo, ella quería un Bebé, siempre soñó con ser madre. Y aunque le pareciera egoísta de su parte sesear que fuera niña la hija o hijo de Tanya para poder tener ella un hijo, ella lo quería, quería tener eso.

Pero antes también lo podría obtener pero tenía que dejar de tomar esas estúpidas hierbas para poder concebir, pero eso solo Edward lo decidiría.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un brazo agarrar el suyo, no había duda, la piel morena, ojos negros, y un lunar a lado de su ceja derecha.

-_Jacob_

-Hola Bella- y la besó.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa xD nuevo capítulo! :D estoy feliz por todos sus reviews me hace feliz leerlos ;), ya saben me gusta escuchar ssu opiniones ya sean buenas o malas, así sé si les vá gustando la historia, quiero agradecer y dedicar este capítulo a : nikyta - Nadiia16 - marieisahale - PERA L.T - Suiza19 - DANI DA - Naklie Robsten - Elizabeth - nafcullen - pili.**

**Besos chicas que pasen unos días hermosos las quiere Karolay! ;D**

**Review?**


	9. Proposición

**Capítulo 8: Proposición**

Después de que su padre le dijera que todo estaba resuelto y no había ningún inconveniente en que se fuer Edward salió rumbo a la casa de su esposa, no la consideraba suya, aunque lo fuese, era de Tanya y de su hijo o hija no nato, aunque tenía ansias tremendas de ir de frente a la casa de Bella tenía que hacer esta visita y hablar todo lo que sucedía con Tanya.

Estaba rumbo hacia el lugar cuando vio a caminando por la plaza, un sentimiento agradable y pleno lo llenaron al verla, estaba en camino a verla cuando ella se paró abrupta mente y al ver que es lo que pasaba un hombre alto y de complexión gruesa la había tomado del brazo y la besó. Una furia llameante en su pecho se encendió, él ni nadie tenían de derecho de tocarla, ella era _suya_.

Fue directamente hacia ellos en el momento que ella se separaba abrupta mente de él y lo empujaba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó él de manera retórica y en un seco gruñido

Bella estaba asustada, no solo porque Jacob la había besado sino que Edward estaba ahí, y seguramente la había visto, se sentía con miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

Jacob por su parte sonreía con engreimiento, que a Bella y a Edward les daban ganas de golpear su rostro.

-Edward yo te lo explico no fue…

-No me lo expliques, se bien lo que él hizo- dijo señalándolo.

Jacob no dejaba de sonreír todo jactancioso.

-No te metas con lo que es mío entendiste- le dijo Edward

-La reclamas como propiedad, ella no es _tuya._

-Tú no eres nadie y no puedes venir solo a besarle cuando quieras, no lo volverás a hacer- le dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-Siempre fuiste solo un chico rico que piensa que el mundo está a sus pies pero la verdad es que no puede defenderse y piensas que con darle dinero para toda la vida ella estará bien, pues no, por tu culpa ella se fue de mi lado y es momento de mi venganza y te apuesto a que ganaría.

Edward no soportaba lo que decía y estaba seguro de que pelearía con él aunque fuese un desconocido para él, aunque había dicho resumiendo que ella lo conocía.

Jacob se fue rápido sin querer formar un disturbio, al fin había besado a Bella, y era un poco de lo que se avecinaba.

Bella se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Jacob, antes había sido su amigo, pero por sus clases y todo eso se habían alejado, siempre supo que Jacob estaba encaprichado con ella pero pensaba que se había olvidado de ella después de mucho tiempo.

Edward estaba molesto, Bella conocía a ese tipo y se lo diría, se fueron caminando en un tenso silencio, los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Fueron a la casa de ella. Y se fueron de frente a la habitación y avisaron a al servidumbre de la casa que no los molestaran.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente, Edward necesitaba saber qué es lo que escondía y antes de preguntar ella habló.

-Sé que estás molesto, pero no estés tenso ¿sí? Mira cuando era niña mi mamá trabajaba mucho y yo siempre iba a su puesto y por ese lugar conocía a Jacob, nos volvimos muy amigos, éramos inseparables- para esas palabras Edward se enfureció, eran _amigos_\- su padre trabajaba para el tuyo y un día estábamos por ahí cuando conocía a tu papá y después nos fuimos y me hice un golpe, tu padre me ayudó y me llevó a casa, él hablaba con mamá y le propuso ser una de la candidatas para ser tu _amante, _tu padre fue muy generoso al aceptar, nos ayudó mucho, ya no sufríamos de hambre y la única cosa que debía hacer era aprender, y me obsesioné con la idea de ser la mejor para _ti_, en todo ese tiempo ya no lo veía, nos alejamos y me fui olvidando de él hasta ahora.

Edward se había quedado callado escuchando todo lo que decía ella, no sabía que pensar, solo que Jacob había venido a arruinar su existencia.

-Te quiero Bella y no importa si viene ese hombre a molestarnos no permitiré que nos haga daño- le sonrió y la abrazó.

Se sentía bien estar con él así pero ay estaba oscureciendo y debía tomar el té.

-Espérame vuelvo en un momento.

Salió rápidamente y se demoró unos minutos para regresar con dos tazas de té una para él, y otro para ella.

Edward vio que eran diferentes y era el mismo de la mañana y no detuvo el impulso de decir lo que estaba pensando desde la mañana.

-Ese té es raro, siempre se lo veía tomando a Tanya, es una cosa de mujeres- Bella solo le miró. Y decidió responderle

-Es diferente, ella tomaba las hierbas de procreación para quedar embarazada, yo tomo estas hierbas para prevenir un embarazo que no desees hasta que me digas que no deba tomarlas y tú decidas tener un hijo conmigo.-Edward estaba sorprendido él no sabía nada de eso.

-Me estás diciendo que Tanya tomaba esas hierbas para quedar embarazada y tú estás otras para no estarlo.

-Eso, sí

-Y si te pidiera que dejaras de tomarlas, ¿Lo harías?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Garrett vete Edward vendrá en cualquier momento- la miró con furia.

-Solo te importa lo que piensa él, y no lo que yo pienso, estás embarazada de él y no se preocupa por ti, y dime ¿por qué hacer esto?, Hay que irnos Tanya, lejos solo tú y yo.

-¿Y mi hijo?

-No lo sé, esto es tu culpa, te ofrecí hace tiempo irnos y no quisiste, ahora estamos así, yo aquí entrando a escondidas viéndonos cuando nadie nos vea o escuche, y no poder demostrar lo que sentimos, pero te sacaré de esto Tanya.

-No, no puedes, tengo que tener a este bebé y si es un niño quedaré atada de por vida a Edward.

-¿Y si es una niña?

-Él decidirá que hacer conmigo.

-Él tiene el control de tu vida, si me hubieras escuchado…

-No hay tiempo para "que hubiera pasado", esta es nuestra vida. Vete, y no vuelvas, no soportaré más ya todo de ti, no vuelvas más.

-No importa lo que pase, yo estaré para ti.

-No, yo no quiero que estés conmigo, vete por favor- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dio un beso de despedida al hombre que amaba.

-Volveré….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob se regocijaba ante sus planes casi cumplidos, su único enemigo era el tiempo, como no pasaban nueve meses volando, para que todo saliera a la luz.

Tanya era un punto central, la furia de Garrett haría todo lo suficiente para hacer un escándalo.

Elizabeth, otro escándalo cuando supieran que la otra perfecta esposa era una infiel.

Se rompería la reputación hacia La familia Cullen y al final, Bella estaría librada de Edward y sería suya para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un nuevo día, Bella se sentía dichosa y feliz al a ver despertado junto al hombre de sus sueños.

Era un día radiante y lleno de alegría, Edward despertó unos minutos después que ella, le sonrió y le dio un beso de Buenos días.

Se levantaron y se vistieron, y era el momento.

Edward habló primero.

-Pensaste en mi proposición, hermosa

Ella sonreía y tenía un leve sonrojo que la hacía mucho más bonita.

-Sí Edward, quiero tener un hijo contigo.

* * *

**Holaaaaa :D capítulo nuevo, yupiiiii!, espero les guste este capítulo, lo eh hecho mucho más largo de lo que pensaba, pero igual ¿me quedó bien?, espero les guste, y disculen hacerlas esperar pero eh estado ocupada ya empiezan la otra semana mis exámenes mis clases de inglés todo eso y más o menos no sé si podré actualizar :( no me peguen :( por eso lo hice más largo el cap, pero estoy planeando escribir más rápido y poder actualizar y subir un one shot que tenía planeado desde el año pasado y lo dejé en la mitad en enero por algunos problemas :( y paar mi cumpleaños :3 por ai alguien quiere saber es el 28 de Julio, actualizaré y subiré one shot o tal vez antes ;). Solo quería agradecer y mandarle un saludo a todas las que me leen y dedicar este capítulo a:**

**nikyta - marieisahale - Maya Masen Cullen - pera l.t - DANI DA - yessica alexandra - Elizabeth - nafcullen  
**

**Graciasa chicas las adoro y no se olviden de mí :3**

**Review?**


	10. Tiempo

**Capítulo 9: Tiempo**

_Meses después_

Todo había cambiado.

Edward ya no estaba tan al pendiente de las habladurías, se quedaba más con Bella, que estaba embarazada, y se le notaba un pequeño bulto de aproximadamente 3 meses. Todos sabían que Edward ya había elegido con quien pasar su vida solo quedaba esperar que sería el hijo de Tanya, pocos apostaban a que sería una niña, todos decían que la historia se repetiría con Edward al igual que su padre.

Tanya se la pasaba el día tratando de olvidar a Garrett por su bien y del bebé. Y tratando de soportar la vergüenza de no ser la esposa ejemplar al Edward no quererla

Garrett y Jacob planeaban su jugada final, todo estaba planeado solo quedaba esperar que naciera el hijo de Tanya.

Edward y Bella habían fortalecido su relación, y ella ya estaba esperando, cada día era maravilloso para ellos y el tiempo solo era su único enemigo para su felicidad, ya faltaba poco para que Tanya diera a luz y Bella rogaba que fuera una niña la que naciera para ella ser feliz con Edward. Edward se dividía en dos partes, amaba a Bella pero se sentía mal a dejar siempre sola a Tanya con su hijo o hija que nacería.

Cada uno tenía sus deseos y esperanzas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De un día seguía otro y así se pasaron tan rápido los meses que Tanya no veía la hora de que naciera su bebé, había aprendido a amar a su bebé en los nueve meses que lo había tenido en su vientre.

Ella empezó a tener los primeros dolores anticipando la llegada de su bebé. El proceso siguió, la nana de Tanya que estaba quedándose con ella llamó la partera para que Tanya diera a luz al bebé, todo el pueblo estaba emocionado con el nuevo chisme, Edward se enteró, eran altas horas de la noche y él estaba durmiendo con una Bella embarazada de 7 meses, cuando llamaron a al puerta y entre el sueño se despertó, la chica le avisó lo que pasaba y que todo el pueblo hablaba, Tanya estaba teniendo a su hijo.

Sabía que debía estar ahí, así que decidió despertar a Bella y le dijo lo que pasaba, ella le dijo que tenía que ir pero él solo sin ella ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, aunque se muriera de la angustia de saber lo que pasaba.

Edward llegó, todo pasó rápidamente y de la habitación salió una muy angustiada Irina, diciendo las palabras que él en su interior deseaba.

-Es una niña

No supo descifrar lo que sintió, tal vez ¿alivio?, ¿felicidad?,¿amor?, quería ver a su hija.

-¿Está sana?

-Sí - le respondió secamente ella.

-Quiero verla.

-Está con Tanya

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su todavía esposa e recién nacida hija

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo el pueblo supo que Tanya había tenido una niña, y Garrett estaba que se regocijaba de felicidad, Tanya sería suya. Jacob, quería matar a quien sea, sabía que Bella estaba embarazada y eso le había dificultado las cosas pero ahora ella se quedaría para siempre con él, solo tenía su venganza y la obtendría.

Fue a la casa de Elizabeth.

-Cariño quiero que hagas algo- dijo Jacob

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tanya quería a su hija, la tenía en sus brazos, era muy bonita, era rubia como ella pero después se parecía mucho a Edward en todo. Amaba a su bebé, y aunque sabía que Edward la dejaría la quería tener con ella

Edward llegó en ese momento interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Me la das un momento- pidió él

Ella no dijo nada solos se la dio.

Edward miró a su hija, estaba despierta moviendo sus bracitos, él la cargaba memorizando cada detalle de su hija.

-¿Cómo la quieres llamar?- Edward le preguntó, Tanya sabía eso, ella había pensado en nombres para su bebé y sabía que nombre quería para ella.

-Aricia

-¿Aricia?

-Sí, me gusta y le quiero poner así, claro si tú quieres.

-Se llamará así. ¿Te gusta ese nombre bebé?,- hablaba Edward mirando a su hija.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella, ya se había enterado que la niña había nacido, una parte de ella se sintió feliz, porque sabía que su futuro con Edward sería maravilloso, solo quería saber que sería su bebé, Edward le había dicho que fuera lo que fuera lo amarían igual, se sintió feliz cuando su bebé le dio pataditas, ya falta poco, pensó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una semana había pasado, Aricia era un bebé inteligente y hermoso, se ganaba el corazón de cual la viera.

Edward amaba a su hija y sabía que tenía que hablar con Tanya de su futuro, ya que él había elegido quedarse con Bella, y esperaba la llegada de su bebé.

Él había salido a pasear un rato por el parque, cuando se dio cuenta que todo el mundo repetía muchas veces el nombre Cullen, y Elizabeth. Preguntó de qué hablaban a un grupo de mujeres que hablaban de eso.

-Todavía no te has enterado muchacho, tu madre fue encontrada cometiendo adulterio con un hombre.

Sintió vergüenza de su madre, que nunca le había querido.

* * *

**Cabe decir que Elizabeth nunca fué una buena madre. **

**Holaa! :D ¡estoy de vuelta!, genial no?, espero no s ehayan molestado por irresponsabilidad pero les dije que estaba en exámenes y recien terminé este sábado y en Perú mañan 28 de Julio es fiestas Patrias y hoy hubo desfile y ya saben un ajetreo, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice por que me prometí que paar mic umpleaños ya lo iba a teenr y acá estamos mñan es mic umpleaños, así que cuenta, pronto terminaré el on shot que planeé y no terminé porque decidí terminar el capítulo, ya después publico la historia, espero estén todas bien y quiero dedicarle este capítulo a:**

**nikyta - Twilight all my love 4 ever - Maya Masen Cullen - ****marieisahale - Elizabeth - Melania - pera l.t - DANI DA - Meemii Cullen.**

**Me hizo feliz leer sus reviews, sus consejos y sus desesos de buen suerte para mí ;), gracias. **

**Review?**


	11. Rencor

**Capítulo 10: Rencor**

Todo el pueblo hablaba de lo mismo, había pasado unas cuantas horas cuando el rumor se disolvió como agua, nadie podía creer que Elizabeth Cullen, la esposa del Carlisle Cullen hubiera cometido falta a su compromiso, era un poco machista saber que Carlisle hiciera eso cuando quiera pero Elizabeth no pudiera, pero era así, su compromiso desde que ella empezó con sus lecciones para convertirse en la esposa era la fidelidad, la vergüenza que pasaría no sería solo de ella sino también de la gran dinastía Cullen.

Todas tenían la mirada puesta en Elizabeth Cullen y el rumor duraría mucho y todos querían saber con quién se había estado encontrando ella, y quien los había descubierto y regado el rumor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte del pueblo, Jacob se regocijaba de la vergüenza que debería estar sintiendo Carlisle, Jacob había estado ilusionando a Elizabeth con palabras de amor eteno y cosas como esas, no fue difícil ya que Elizabeth cayó sola en su juego, él hizo que Garrett llevara a una persona cualquiera a ver lo él hacía con Elizabeth, había sido asqueroso acostarse con ella pero tenía su propósito, ya lo estaba logrando.

Dejar el honor de los Cullen por los suelos, al destruir su renombrado apellido.

Sólo faltaba que Garrett cumpliera con lo suyo y engatusara a Tanya para que se fugara con él y fueran _felices, _no iba a ser tan difícil ya que ella había tenido una niña y sabía que Edward no la quería lo suficiente para dejarla como su esposa.

Así la infidelidad de las dos señoras Cullen sería destruida y su vergüenza pasaría a ser la de los esposos.

Y así Edward estaría tan preocupado de lo que pasaría en su familia que su relación con Bella. Lo único que había salido mal era que Bella estaba embarazada, pero él ya lo tenía planeado, cuando Edward la dejara, él sería como el amigo olvidado que llegara a salvarla. Y luego cuando naciera el niño se desharía de él.

El rencor lo nublaba y eso iba cueste lo que cueste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward estaba furioso, él había soportado que su madre nunca lo quisiera y lo ignorara siempre, para que ella siguiera teniendo su vida llena de lujos y lo único que ella tenía que hacer era guardar fidelidad y no cometer un escándalo, no sabía qué clase de mujer era su madre hasta que hizo eso.

Se olvidó de todo lo sentía en esos momentos cuando fue a la mansión de Elizabeth, era de su padre pero él casi nunca no estaba ahí así que era de su madre.

Las criadas le avisaron que ella estaba en su habitación.

Fue a paso apresurado y abrió sin tocar la puerta.

-Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en un asilla al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida solo se dedicó a quedarse callada.

-Respóndeme- urgió Edward

-No puedo decirte nada, porque solo hice lo quería.

-Pero hacer lo querías no te da derecho a dejar en vergüenza a mi padre.

-Qué quieres que te diga, tu padre nunca me consideró su esposa porque te tuve a ti, pero si no fuera por esa estúpida tradición que tienen.

-No tienes que reclamar, tú nunca me quisiste, nunca me criaste, y eso era lo único que debías hacer.

-Pues no me importa, y sí lo admito, no te quise y no te quiero- aunque Edward supiera eso, era doloroso escucharlo.- Solo te tuve para quedarme con esta vida rodeada de mis gustos y lo que quiero, Y quiero a Jacob él me quiere por eso estuve con él, y no me importa lo que tu padre o tú piensen.

-Te arrepentirás, lo juro. Y encontraré a ese tal Jacob, y haré que se arrepienta por lo que hizo- fueron las últimas palabras de Edward al salir.

Se sentía frustrado y dolido por esa conversación y no lo mejoraba que las personas se lo quedaran mirando como esperando que también le pasara lo mismo. No. Tanya no haría eso, había decidido, ya no estar casado con ella, pero siempre la apoyaría y estaría cuando lo necesite para ella y su hija.

Lo que quería ahora era ver a Bella, le había prometido ir pero por todo lo que había pasado estaba llegando tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Garrett se había escondido por los arbustos y había entrado por la puerta de atrás para ver a Tanya, la buscó en la habitación principal, pero no estaba, entonces caminó con cuidado para no ser descubierto y llegó hasta la habitación de la niña, Tanya estaba en una cama que había puesto al lado de la cuna de su bebé.

-_Amor_

Tanya se asustó, no lo veía hace tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así me recibes, después de no vernos por un largo tiempo- le dijo haciendo la expresión más dolida que podía- Y veo que ya tienes a tu hija- le dijo con un tono despectivo.

Tanya sacó a la niña de su cuna y la abrazó, Aricia era su vida.

-No me importa a qué vengas, solo quiero que te vallas.

-Es qué ya no me quieres Tanya.

-No, y quiero que salgas de aquí- le dijo poniendo a su hija en la cuna.

-Oh no, Tanya, me eh sacrificado para que digas que no me quieres, yo te amo.

-Haciéndote pasar como un amigo para Edward, eres un cínico, y nunca nos amamos solo era una ilusión vaga, lo que sentía por ti, no es nada comparado con lo que amo a mi hija y a _Edward_\- Hablaba Tanya con lágrimas en los ojos- Él aunque no me quiera, me trataba bien, se preocupaba por mí y mi hija y estoy segura que me apoyará aunque no esté conmigo. Tú solo venias y me decías que me querías, me besabas frente a la casa de mis padres, era un acto de adrenalina, querer que me vieran para poder ser libre, pero yo no te quiero y tú tampoco a mí.

-¡NO! YO TE AMO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ- la jaló de su brazo y la sacó a rastras de la habitación.

-Pero qué haces.

-¡VENDRÁS CONMIGO QUIERAS O NO!

-¡NO! Mi hija, no la puedo dejar sola- lloraba desconsolada siendo jalada por Garrett.

-NO ME IMPORTA, ELLA SOLO TE QUIERO A TÍ.

Todos los que atendían la casa escucharon los gritos y salieron a ver qué pasaba, solo escucharon los gritos y sollozos y ya se habían ido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bella.

-Edward, te extrañé- le dijo ella después de no a verlo visto todo el día. Se abrazaron y Edward escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Apenas se podían tocar por el gran y abultado vientre de Bella

Llegaron hasta la cama y se echaron. Era un poco incómoda la posición en la que estaban, pero lograron echarse juntos y abrazados. Edward acariciaba su estómago sintiendo como su bebé se movía.

Así le gustaba estar, con Bella se sentía en paz, ella era su hogar.

La miró a los ojos expresándole todo lo que sentía-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Edward- Y sus labios se juntaron, sus labios se movían lentos y delicados, su lengua salió al juego, Edward besaba su cuello y mandíbula, mientras su mano se movía traviesa bajando por sus brazos acariciando su abdomen, y sus senos- Antes de ir tan lejos él se detuvo.-Edward, por favor- pidió ella.

-No podemos, amor- mientras acariciaba Su vientre

Ella Solo suspiró y lo abrazó.

Abrazados se quedaron dormidos. Pero algo no iba bien Edward sentía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

* * *

**Losientooooooo, xc eh estado muy pero muy ocupada, me han dejado muuuuchos trabajos, xc solo pido perdón por todo el tiempo que las eh dejado, pero estoy segura que lo terminaré, no sé qué pensarán si es buena o mala noticia pero solo faltan poco caps. para terminar, dije al principio que no sería tan larga. Trataré de escribir un poco más pero solo tengo tiempo ar escribir la mitad del sábado y poco del domingo, ahora estudio mañana tarde y mi inglés en la noche, es catastrófico T-T.**

**Solo quiero agradecerles a ustedes que son unas fieles lectores, son las mejores:**

**nikyta: Gracias nena, siempre espero y leo tus reviews con emoción espero te guste este cap. ;). Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Suiza19 : Te gusto? xD, gracias por los saludos y ya vez un poco más de lo que pasa aquí.**

**choiamberc: Thanks, me encanta ver que más lectoras leen :***

**marieisahale: Te leí desde mi primer fic, siempre espero de ti, y me alegra que te gusten mis historias. :3**

**purpleshinesalvatore: ;D Me alegra que comentes, gracias. Muchos besossss**

**ella Cullen: yeahhh! I love Perú. xD jajjaj si soy peruana, soy del departamento de Lima, pero vivo en Barranca, no sé si habrás oído por sus playas y sus comidas xD, es fantástico conocer a otra reader de tu país, gracias tú de donde eres?.**

**Elizabeth: :* Gracias por saludarme chica, lo pasé bonito ;) y gracias por comentar, y aquí tienes un nuevo cap para leer.**

**pera l.t: ;) Gracias me alegra oir buenos deseos me hacen feliz, y espero que no te hayas molestado por trer tarde el cap.**

**Fran Cullack; Gracias por decirme lo que piensas, pero los capítulos e salen así y no me gustaría de llenarlos de información a mí me gusta como están, pero trato de hacerlos más largo por ustedes**

**Meemii Cullen: jajjajajajja pronto sabrás si será niño su hijo y como lo llamaré, pero mira como es el nombre de Aricia, tal vez sea uno raro o el usual ;)**

**DANI DA: Graciasss, :D si así es como lo planeé y ya veras lo que sigue ne los siguientes caps.**

**Mafe2404: Me haces llorar :´D de felicidad, me alegra que pienses eso, espero tus reviews.**

**Melanie: Gracias nena, tus reviews constantes me encantaron ;)**

**Guest: Edward siempre a sido goloso xD, gracias ;D**


	12. Tempestad

**Capítulo 11: Tempestad**

-¡Suéltame!- suplicaba Tanya, estaban en lo profundo del bosque a oscuras y le daba miedo saber que Garrett intentara hacerle daño

-¡No! Nosotros estaremos juntos por siempre- Garrett estaba furioso, Tanya no lo quería, pero él la haría "Reflexionar" quien era mejor para ella.

-Por favor Garrett, déjame ir no quiero estar aquí- estaba al borde del llanto

-No te daré un castigo y pensará bien a quien quieres- decía el con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-No, por favor, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia el barranco.

Garrett estaba como loco, solo podía pensar que ella no lo quería y que pagaría por ello. Y los dos siempre terminarían juntos

La oscuridad reinaba y la muerte asechaba, nada lo iba detener y ni la última súplica se detendría.

En esa oscura noche Garrett decidió que ellos debían morir juntos, separó a una niña de su madre, una mujer bueno que lo único que quería era ser feliz, ahora todo estaba perdido

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era de mañana y Edward había decidido no dejarse vencer por las habladurías de la gente, porque lo único que quería era seguir con su vida lo mejor posible con su hija, Bella y su hijo no nato. Tanya sería como una gran amiga de la familia.

En el pueblo lo miraban, sí pero esta vez con miradas de tristeza, de compasión y otras de aturdimiento.

Llegó a la reunión que tenía con unos socios para expandir el mercadeo, su ayudante Ideen

Lo miró con sorpresa, ella no esperaba verlo ahí esa mañana.

-Señor Cullen, pensé que no vendría.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- tenía el ceño fruncido, algo raro pasaba.

-Por…Lo que le pasó a su esposa.

Ahora estaba más confundido-¿qué es lo que le pasó?

-¿No lo sabe?, hoy en la mañana, encontraron su cuerpo, en el barranco mientras un campesino caminaba por el camino bajo. Se encontraron el cuerpo de la señora y… su amigo Garrett.

Edward se había quedado en shock, ¿Tanya había muerto?, ¿Garrett?, ¿Qué hacía con ella?, muchas preguntas se le acumulaban, sentía, tristeza, demasiado, quería a Tanya, no de la manera en la que quería a Bella, pero ella era una buena persona, y ¡su hija!, sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar que Aricia nunca conocería a su madre.

Se sentía mal, que pasaría ahora, salido de ahí y todos lo miraban, claro él estaba lleno de escándalos, porque tenía que ser así. Por un momento lo mejor sería _Olvidar _

A lo lejos Jacob miraba como Edward se sentía desolado por la muerte de Tanya, este era el momento perfecto para tener lo que quería _Bella_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella estaba preocupada ya era de noche y Edward no llegaba y tenía un mal presentimiento

Escuchó un ruido afuera, y se asustó, todas las criadas y ayudantes ya se habían ido, y escuchó que tocaban la puerta, sintió que algo malos e avecinaba, pero, podría ser Edward.

A pasos pequeños se dirigió a la entrada principal y de un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta. No había nadie.

Salió afuera a ver si veía a alguien, y solo sintió frío de lo que corría el aire, se voltio para dirigirse hacia la casa pero, una figura estaba en el marco de la puerta, y sintió miedo, en un acto sin conciencia llevó sus manos hacia su abultado vientre, su bebé, se movió, no importaba lo que pasaría debía luchar por su pequeño y más grande tesoro.

Había perdido conciencia de lo que pasaba en su alrededor, y no vio venir cuando le pusieron un trapo en la boca. Todo fue oscuro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jacob, dejó a Bella en la cama de su cabaña, estaba alejado de casi todo el pueblo, casi ni habían casa por ahí, ella parecía dormida, era _Hermosa _

Jacob, estaba obsesionado con bella la quería solo para él, y había llevado a la desgracia a dos almas inocentes, Tanya había muerte junto a Garrett que se había vuelto loco por tantos comentarios sizañosos que él le decía, para que terminaran así, muertos.

Al amanecer en el puerto zarparía un barco que los llevaría muy lejos de ahí, y Bella nunca podría escapar de su lado, tenía todo planeado, criaría, aunque no quisiera al niño que esperaba Bella como uno de sus hijos, porque él quería tener muchos más. Tenía los recursos, Todos los meses Elizabeth le había dado mucho dinero y antes de que los "encontraran" él le había robado todo su dinero, ella estaría en la calle si no fuera por la ayuda de Carlisle.

Todo saldría como lo había planeado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward había estado pensando toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche ya iba a amanecer cuando llegó a buscar a Bella, cuando llegó a la casa, la puerta estaba abierto, y pensó lo peor, entró corriendo, la buscó en su habitación, y no estaba, buscó por toda la casa y ella no se encontraba, ¿Dónde estaba?, vio una nota a la do de la puerta.

La recogió y se dispuso a leer

_Edward Cullen_

_Tal vez tú no me conozcas pero yo a ti sí, quiero que sepas que tengo a Bella, y cuando tú te des cuenta ella y yo estaremos muy lejos, así que no te molestes en buscarla porque ella es mí, solo quería decirte unas cuantas cosas como que yo fui el amante de Elizabeth, y yo ayudé a Garrett para que se hiciera tu amigo y viera a Tanya, ¿sabías que ellos antes tenían una aventura?, él la condujo a su trágica muerte, Pero claro yo me declaro culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, solo quería decirte eso y te deseo suerte, porque yo eh ganado._

_PS: No te preocupes por Bella y tu hijo, yo los cuidaré mejor de lo que tú harías._

_Jacob Black_

Edward no podía creer lo que pasaba Ese tal Jacob se la había llevado, él había sido la causa de todos sus problemas, decía que estarían lejos, él lo impediría, sabía que para irse lejos de aquí sería irse en barco, y el primer barco que saldría en la semana sería el que zarparía en unos minutos, debía ser rápido, no lo pensó dos veces cuando salió de la casa y saber su destino…

* * *

**xc Losiento estoy con minutos contados, eh escrito lo que creo yo está bien, no me maten si, trataré de escribir ma´s solo que en unas semanas voy a estar ajetreada, solo quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo condicional ;), las quiero mucho y no puedo poner sus nombres porque ahora llega mi prima y hermano a por la compu, byeeee, no se olviden de mí! **

**Review?**


	13. Final

**Capítulo 12: Final**

Edward había empezado una carrera contra el reloj, Lo único en lo que pensaba en estos momentos era llegar a tiempo para poder salvar a Bella de ese tal Jacob, odiaba a ese hombre que sin saber le tenía rencor desde hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba cabalgando hacia el muelle, ya empezaba a salir el sol, el barco se iría, pensó, no, no podía hacerlo, Bella no podía irse.

Llegó cuando vio como el barco zarpó y se maldijo por no poder llegar antes, él tenía que llegar hasta ahí.

Sin pensar y con solo un motivo se lanzó hacia el mar, nadó lo más rápido que pudo, pero sentía que ya no podía más y con cada segundo que pasaba el barco se iba alejando más rápido.

Tal vez ese sería su destino, sufrir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella se sentía mal, lo único que le daba fuerzas, era su bebé, apenas podía pensar en lo que pasaría, que tal si nunca viera a Edward otra vez, al pensar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no podía pasar, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para salir de ahí, pero cómo se repetía, como podía salir, ya estaba muy lejos de la costa para poder lanzarse al mar, además que la puerta de la habitación en la que le había puesto Jacob estaba con llave.

Podía tratar, sacó un gancho de su cabello y forzó la puerta y se emocionó a l ver que podía abrirla.

Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que la llevaron a la planta de arriba, no estaba tan lejos pudo ver todavía a su hogar.

Algo le llamó la atención un pequeño barco marinero estaba muy cerca y una luz de esperanza y amor se encendió, era Edward remaba muy rápido y se le notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella.

No había nadie cerca así tiró la escalera artesanal para que él subiera cuando sintió unas manos que la jalaban fuerte de sus hebras.

Edward había subido la escalera lo más rápido que había podido y lo primero que vio al entrar al barco fue ver a ese insulso hombre maltratando a su Bella.

La rabia lo consumió y apartó de un tirón suave a Bella hacia su lado. Y le dio un golpe preciso en el rostro a Jacob que cayó al piso desprevenido

\- este eres tú, el que ha hecho todo esto. Jacob

-Edward Cullen, pensé que ya no te vería.

-Pues estoy aquí a llevar a Bella conmigo.

-Oh no, Bella es mía siempre lo fue…

-¡NO! No es cierto, solo eras mi amigo Jacob.- Bella había hablado, estaba preocupada que algo malo pasara.

-No me importa solo saldrás muerta si no estás conmigo.

-Yo no lo permitiré- Y con esas palabras Edward empezó a golpear a Jacob. Pero Jacob también empezó a responder.

Bella no sabía qué hacer y más cuando vio que Jacob estaba empezando a dominar la pelea, b buscó un palo o algo duro, cuando lo encontró sintió que debía golpear a Jacob, por ella, por Edward, por su bebé, y todas las vidas que él había arruinado y otras llevado hacia su muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El barco había vuelto a la costa, Edward fue llevado a una curandera por sus heridas y Jacob a una celda subterránea para trabajar el resto de su vida por a ver cometido secuestro entre otras cosas.

Por otra parte se había hecho una ceremonia en memoria en Tanya y Garrett.

Elizabeth había desaparecido, dijeron que la vieron irse y ya no regresó, solo Carlisle sabía que le había dado el suficiente dinero para que ella se fuera y los dejara tranquilos a su familia.

Habían pasado unos días tranquilos, los hijos de Carlisle y Esme habían venido a visitar a sus padres y celebrar la unión de su hermano con Bella.

Sí después de todo ellos decidieron tener una ceremonia íntima pero especial para ambas partes, el amor se veía en todas partes y ahora la familia que serían, Bella quería a Aricia como su hija y ella sería como su madre ya que Tanya no estaría, pronto ella también tendría a su bebé solo faltaba esperar poco tiempo….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Quiero estar con ella papá.

-Edward, ella está teniendo un bebé, no muriéndose- le respondió Carlisle

Edward no le dijo nada, solo estaba preocupado por su esposa y quería estar con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles, no escuchaba mucho ruido en la habitación donde estaba dando a luz Bella pero igual sentía que quería estar con ella.

Subió por las escaleras y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Aricia.

-Hola hermosa- le dio un beso en la frente, cargándola- tu hermano o hermana está por llegar pronto y tenemos que esperarlos.

Aricia no escuchaba solo jugaba con el cabello de su padre.

Edward siguió jugando con Aricia cuando escuchó un sonido que le despertó, mucho más su corazón, el llanto de un bebé.

Con Aricia en sus brazos bajó y llegó directo a la habitación de su esposa, las mucamas le sonreían cuando pasaba. Llegó con Bella, ella estaba cargando un pequeño bultito con una manta blanca se acercó más rápido y sólo miró a Bella. Ella era el amor de su vida y con un beso y sin palabras se lo dijo.

Bella estaba con las mejillas rosadas y un poco cansada pero quería presentarle a su esposo el nuevo miembro de su familia.

-Edward él es Anthony- En ese preciso momento las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la habitación sintieron una paz y felicidad y que podían tener la perfección.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien Bien :´( lloro y no me maten si :) este es el final pero solo falta el epílogo solo quería pedir disculpas por no a ver actualizado antes pero eh tenido algunos problemas que ya se están resolviendo pronto trataré de subir el epílogo, también quería agradecer a las que esperaron y su apoyo condicional a todas las que comentaron:**

**DANI DA - marieisahale - pera l.t - Mafe2404 - Meemii Cullen - nafcullen y a todas las que se tomaron un tiempo para leer las quiero mucho y espero les haya gustado solo digo gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura ;)**

**Review?**


End file.
